Five Pounds
by Tarafina
Summary: The ice princess isn't quite so sure of herself, but Troy has his own brand of comfort. :Troypay:


**Title**: Five Pounds  
**Category**: High School Musical  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Troy/Sharpay  
**Word Count**: 650  
**Summary**: The ice princess isn't quite so sure of herself, but Troy has his own brand of comfort.

**_Five Pounds_**  
-Drabble-

"What are you doing?" he asked, dropping his sports magazine to his chest. He admired her from behind as she flattened her pink nightgown against her self and examined her body from different angles in the mirror leaning against the wall.

"I put on five pounds," she muttered, brow furrowing. "I'm trying to find _where_."

He swallowed a laugh and bit his lip.

Turning around, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Go ahead, Bolton. Laugh all you want. So glad my obesity amuses you!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Rolling his eyes to himself, he sighed. "Pay... You're not..." He cleared his throat to cover a laugh, "_obese_."

She didn't look convinced and instead turned back to the mirror. "_Five _pounds, Bolton. A dancer/singer/actress does _not _gain weight when she works as hard as _I _do!" Pouting, she whirled around, hands cupping her boobs, "Do they look bigger to you?"

His brows rose up into his hairline for a moment before he shook his head. "They look perfect. Just like the rest of you. Now will you stop worrying and just come to bed?"

"I thought you weren't finished your magazine... You whined all of yesterday that you needed it to get the whole scoop or whatever. You'd think with all those sports shows you watch you'd never every goal by heart."

"They're not goals, they're..." He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm done reading, so will you come to bed, please?"

Sighing exaggeratedly, she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, frowned back at the mirror and walked toward the bed. "You're _sure _you don't see any extra lumps anywhere?"

Flipping up her side of the blanket invitingly, he smiled at her. "I'll have to inspect thoroughly, but it's my professional diagnosis that you're just as beautiful today as you were yesterday and will be tomorrow."

Her expression softened for only a moment before she quickly covered it with a wave of her hand as if she could care less about his sweet words and then crawled in next to him.

Reaching out, he buried his fingers in her hair, stroking it away from her forehead and temple as he stared down at her warmly. "You know you're beautiful..." He stared at her wonderingly. "So what's wrong?"

Her brown eyes bore into his and finally the mask of indifference slipped away. "Sometimes, I think I just need to know you think so too." Her voice was quiet, acknowledging the insecurities she hid so well.

He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her cheek, his breath skittering over her closed eye. "I always think so..." His lips trailed down the side of her face while his thumb stroked the shell of her far ear.

Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing his mouth up to hers. Her lips brushed his with each word, "I think you may be the only man alive who'll stick with me even when I'm grey and ugly."

He chuckled lowly. "That just makes me smart _and _lucky."

Shaking her head, she lifted a brow. "How do you think of these lines so quickly?'

Grinning, he kissed her. With a light moan, she forgot all about feeling inadequate. His hands wandering all over her body made her feel like a genuine princess with an incomparable beauty. And his mouth against her ear, those warm, whispered loving words reminded her that beautiful or not, he loved her for more than that. So she could be insecure about how she looked, about whether one day he'd find someone less dramatic, but deep down, she knew... Troy Bolton was her happily ever after. And while this princess might be a little stuck up, rather over-excited, shopped too much, and used words like 'Toodles,' he loved her still. So wherever that five pounds had found its home, she no longer cared. He'd just love that part of her too.


End file.
